half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Big McLargeHuge
Welcome Welcome to the website my friend. This isn't just a wiki, it's a home. I hope you make yourself well here. Thanks and have a nice day! --Doctor Hax 20:16, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Dr. Hax! I'm not sure what much I can do here, even though I am a big fano HL. I saw this listed on the spotlight because my home wiki is the Thief Wiki, and we are on the list too, now. Cool and other stuff. Come on by! whats up man you're here to coolDerekproxy 00:15, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey man guess what I gave admin rights to TheGod333 and he blocked me for not showig up for a week and said I left could you go and unblock me as everytime I go to him he blocks me outDerekproxy 22:51, October 2, 2010 (UTC) thanks manDerekproxy WIP Please avoid letting unfinished stuff behind you in articles, especially featured ones. This is untidy. Just write it on your computer and upload it when done, not several times. That way the article is always clean and complete. And don't get me wrong, this is good stuff. Klow 13:31, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Spelling You should use a spelling corrector. Don't be offended, I use one and it's very very useful all the time. If you use Firefox, the one provided is very simple. Klow 09:38, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :And if you have a Steam account, I'd be glad to add you to my friends list. That can be very convenient. Klow 12:17, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Combine logo I don't think this page is a good idea. Splitting that section is not a good idea; the Elite logo should be more detailed on the Elite page, not the Combine logo page; it shouldn't be named "Combine logo" but "Combine logos" or "Combine imagery" anyway, as they are is much more, retail and cut; and above all, many links link to that section of the Combine article, did you take care about them? You article creation was of good faith, but I think it's not a good idea, or at least that it's too early. Splitting some parts of the HECU things would be more useful, for instance. Klow 11:18, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Ok after giving it some thought, it can stay. ;-) Klow 12:19, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::It was even a very good idea, since when this section had to be expanded on the Combine article, it would have become way to big. Klow 16:00, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I think there's some medication for mood swings you can get there, boss. lol, as the uh, kids would say. Big McLargeHuge 00:57, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::It's more like pondering the relevance of things than unstable moods, don't worry. ;-) Klow 22:18, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Barney Calhoun Can you please stop adding that? It's of poor structure and unneeded - Of course he's still Barney, and the sentence sounds like you're talking to someone. - Halo-343 01:02, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Barney Calhoun Hey bud no need to start an edit war over a badly written paragraph... Klow 22:19, April 7, 2010 (UTC)